Retail chains, such as pharmacy, grocery, home improvement, and others, have affiliate retail stores in which products are presented on product display units, such as shelves, cases, and the like. Product information is generally displayed close to the product, on preprinted labels. The labels indicate the price of the item. Periodically, stores place some of the items on sale, or otherwise adjust prices. This entails printing associated signage and manually replacing product labels.